


Something There

by HighWarlockOfCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Merlin, Oblivious Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockOfCamelot/pseuds/HighWarlockOfCamelot
Summary: Morgana and Merlin are putting on a production of Beauty and the Beast at their University. An onstage kiss leads to confusion and asumptions. Turns out there was something there that Morgana never noticed before.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me if it's not that great. I'm pretty new to fic writing, and especially to writing stuff like this. This is my first attempt at a fluffy, happy fic - the kind I usually read. I would love some feedback if possible! Enjoy!

Morgana and Merlin strolled into the library, marching up to the table where Arthur and Gwen were sitting. Morgana slammed a stack of papers onto the table, drawing Gwen and Arthur’s attention away from their textbooks. 

Morgana said, a little too loudly for a library, “And now, the announcement you have all been waiting for: the musical the Albion University Theatre Arts Team will be putting on this year is…” she paused waiting for Merlin to conclude his drumroll on the table, “Beauty and the Beast!” Gwen and Arthur began clapping, as the rest of the library gave Morgana a death glare before returning to their studying.

“With the lovely Morgana LeFay as the director,” He gestured dramatically towards Morgana as she bowed, “And yours truly as the assistant director,” 

“That’s fantastic!” said Arthur, a crooked smile spreading across his face.

“Congratulations, to both of you,” Gwen said, reaching up to pat Merlin on the arm.

“I expect to see you both there for auditions on Saturday, 8:00 a.m. sharp.” said Morgana.

“Is this even optional?” Arthur asked, laughing. 

“Nope,” Morgana said, as she took Merlin by the hand to drag him off to convince more people to audition.

“So, who do you plan to audition for?” Gwen asked Arthur after Morgana and Merlin left.

“The Beast, Morgana always told me I’d be good for that role,” Arthur laughed, “Although, she may have not meant it as a complement”

Gwen chuckled, “I think I’m going to audition for Belle, her part seems much more in my range than Mrs. Potts,”

“And it has nothing to do with the fact you could get a chance to play my love interest?” Arthur joked.

“As if?” Gwen mocked back. Arthur pretended to be hurt as he went back to studying.

✤✤✤

It was 8:00 a.m. that Saturday, Morgana and Merlin sat in the front row of the Albion University Theatre, iced coffees in hand, as they were about to begin auditions. 

“Thank you all for showing up for our auditions for Beauty and the Beast! If you don’t already know, I am Morgana LeFay, the director, and this is Merlin Emrys, the assistant director,” Morgana said, gesturing to Merlin, “As usual for our musical auditions, we asked that you came prepared with a song and monologue. We’ll start calling out your names, you’ll walk on to the stage, say who you are auditioning for, perform your monologue, then sing your song,” 

“First up we have, Gwaine Gwalchmei,” Merlin read off his clipboard. Gwaine entered the stage, in gym shorts no less, and performed Life is a Cabaret from Cabaret.

Several other auditions went by before Gwen heard her name called. She approached centre stage and announced she would be auditioning for the role of Belle. She began her monologue, which she wrote herself. She poured all of her emotions into the speech, and from what she could tell Morgana and Merlin were loving it. After her monologue was complete, she began singing On the Steps of the Palace from Into the Woods. As she completed her song, Morgana and Merlin began clapping, along with many others who were there for auditions. She smiled, bowed, and then took a seat next to Arthur.

Arthur was one of the last to be called. He entered the stage and performed a monologue from Romeo and Juliet, then sang Santa Fe from Newsies. He received an equally enthusiastic applause as he completed his audition. 

As the auditions concluded, Morgana and Merlin walked on to the stage to make closing remarks.

“Thank you all once again for auditioning today,” Morgana said.

“We will be announcing the cast here, tomorrow at noon.” Merlin said, “please come prepared to have a headshot taken so we can formally announce our cast to the public,” 

The theatre began to empty as Morgana and Merlin grabbed their bags from the front row and headed to an office backstage to discuss casting. 

✤✤✤

It was almost noon the next day, and all of the people who auditioned began flooding into the theatre. Morgana and Merlin were already standing centre stage with someone beside them holding a camera. 

As everyone took their seats, Morgana cleared her throat to begin speaking, “To start, I want to thank you all for auditioning. We had so many talented people audition yesterday, but unfortunately we are limited in roles. We called all of you here because we want to have all of you be a part of our musical. If you are not called for a major role you have been cast as part of the ensemble, which we will further discuss after we announce roles,”

“Once your name is called, please go to the green room where Percy will take your headshot,” said Merlin, gesturing to the man standing beside him, “On your way backstage, I’ll hand you a copy of the script,”

Merlin and Morgana read through the list, and each person called would walk backstage to have their headshot taken. Lumiere was to be played by Gwaine, a woman named Morgause was to play the enchantress, Lance was cast as Belle’s father. They were finally down to their last two roles. 

“The role of the Beast will be played by Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin announced, beginning to applaud. Arthur high fived Gwen, who was sitting beside him, then made his way to the green room.

“And finally, The role of Belle will be played by Gwen Leodegrance,” Morgana announced, smiling warmly at Gwen as she walked backstage. 

“The rest of you will be part of the ensemble, and will work with Freya, our vocal coach, and Nimueh, our dance instructor as a group. We’ll still need headshots of each of you, so you can head backstage now,” said Merlin.

Morgana and Merlin exited the stage and sat in the front row of the theatre. 

“Are you at all worried it will look like we’re playing favourites to have Gwen and Arthur as the leads?” Merlin asked.

“Oh God no, they were clearly the best suited,” Morgana began, “besides, it’s not as if I was thrilled to cast Gwen in the only role with an onstage kiss,”

“Especially when it’s Arthur she’ll be kissing?” 

Morgana nodded, “I’m not exactly thrilled to see the girl I love kiss my brother onstage,”

“I’m not really happy your brother is kissing her either,”

Morgana laughed, “Yeah, I suppose you aren’t” 

 

✤✤✤

There was a two week stretch between the auditions and the first rehearsal for the cast to learn their lines. Morgana was a tough director, and didn’t want to waste time at rehearsals with actors who didn’t know their lines. She did however, invite Gwen and Merlin over to hers and Arthur’s apartment to run lines. 

Morgana and Arthur lived off campus, in a two-bedroom high-rise apartment. Their father owned the building, so he allowed Morgana and Arthur to live there for free. The building was a short walk from campus. Merlin met Gwen outside her dorm, and they made their way to the Pendragon’s place. Gwen knocked on their apartment door, and was welcomed in by Arthur, who seemed surprised by their presence.

Arthur yelled towards Morgana’s bedroom, “Morgana! Gwen and Merlin are here,” he turned back to Gwen and Merlin, “Do either of you want anything?”

“Just some water, thanks,” said Merlin.

“I’ll have some too, please,” Gwen said as Arthur nodded and turned to walk to the fridge. Merlin and Gwen both took a seat in the living room. 

Morgana walked out of her room, an intoxicating smile spread across her face, “Everyone ready to run their lines?” she asked.

“You could have told me they were coming over,” Arthur said, handing Gwen and Merlin each a water bottle. 

“Oops,” Morgana said, walking over to sit on the couch next to Gwen. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Gwen. They read through their lines until the end of the play, where Morgana stopped them to explain how the final scene would go. She stood up, jumping around the living room to show where everyone would be. Merlin chuckled at the way she was gesturing dramatically, but occasionally chimed in, reminding Morgana what they previously discussed. She explained how Nimueh would choreograph the fight, and then Gwen would run over to Arthur after he is knocked down, he would then turn back into his human form and they would kiss. Gwen and Arthur nodded along to her description of the scene, seemingly enthusiastic. 

As they finished their read through, Arthur announced that he was headed to rugby practice. He offered to walk Gwen home so Merlin and Morgana could continue their discussion on blocking. They said their goodbyes, then left.

“You don’t think Arthur likes Gwen, do you?” Merlin asked, a few moments later.

“He’s never mentioned it to me,” Morgana answered, “But I was worried that Gwen was interested in Arthur,”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know… she seemed pretty enthusiastic about the final scene, where they kiss,” Morgana offered.

“I guess so,” said Merlin, “But Gwen is always excited about theatre. Do you remember when she was cast as Maria for last year’s musical? She wouldn’t stop singing ‘Something Good’ for a month straight,”

“You’re right. But, even if she isn’t interested in Arthur, that doesn’t mean she likes me. I don’t even know if Gwen likes girls,” Morgana threw herself back on the couch, with a sigh, looking defeated. 

✤✤✤

Rehearsal started at 9:00 a.m. that morning. Merlin and Morgana were already there talking to Freya and Nimueh on the stage. Nimueh was pointing to different parts of the stage as Merlin took notes on a clipboard. Once they finished their conversation, rehearsal began. They went through it without music, Morgana giving direction every few lines. 

After they finished going through the show, adding blocking, they took a short break for lunch. Merlin snuck out of the practice early to pick up food for him, Morgana, Freya, Nimueh, Arthur, and Gwen. He brought back a bag of sandwiches from the deli around the corner. They took them into the dance studio in the arts building where the theatre was located, and ate as they discussed Gwen and Arthur’s waltz. 

After the lunch break, the rest of the cast worked on group choreo with Nimueh. Meanwhile, Gwen and Arthur worked on their duet with Freya. Most rehearsals went like this leading up to the premiere. 

✤✤✤

The dress rehearsal went terrible in comparison to every other rehearsal. Half of the costumes were nowhere to be found, actors were forgetting every other line, all of the songs were being sung off-key, and it seemed no one knew any of the dances. Except for Gwen, who had everything memorized within the first week. The overall rehearsal was clearly stressing Morgana out; she paced up and down the centre isle, combing her hands through her long, dark hair. Merlin kept making attempts to calm her down, but she continued panicking. 

The dress rehearsal concluded with a lecture from Morgana about how the show was opening the following evening, and they really needed to pull it together. Merlin politely encouraged everyone to go over everything they needed to know for the show that night. He also went over the schedule for the next day; they were to arrive at 3 p.m. for hair and makeup, then the soundcheck would start at 6 p.m., then she show would begin at 7:30 p.m.

Before leaving, Arthur told Morgana that he was going to Gwaine’s apartment to practice, and she should go home without him. Morgana seemed to appreciate that Arthur and Gwaine were going to continue rehearsing, as she smiled and thanked Arthur for telling her. 

Morgana walked home, hoping the fresh air would help her relax. She got up to hers and Arthur’s apartment, and set her script and notes on the counter. She changed out of her perfectly put-together outfit, and into an old hoodie, to relax on the couch. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Gwen standing there, holding a pizza box and two iced coffees.


	2. Act II

“Hey Morgana,” Gwen said, her voice soft and sweet, “I noticed how stressed you were at the rehearsal today, and I thought you could use some cheering up” 

“Come on in,” Morgana beamed at Gwen, “And thank you,”

Gwen set the pizza box on their coffee table while Morgana grabbed plates from the kitchen. Morgana thanked Gwen as she handed her one of the iced coffees and took a seat beside her on the couch. 

They talked for hours about the musical, about their classes, about their friends, about their childhoods. Morgana and Gwen had the kind of relationship like they had known each other for years, despite only meeting in their first year of university. They had both auditioned for the role of Sandy in Grease. Gwen ended up getting the part, but Morgana didn’t mind at all. She thought Gwen was much better suited for that part, and she enjoyed playing Rizzo. They spent a lot of time together for that musical: running lines, practicing songs, and learning choreography. It was on opening night of that musical that Morgana realized how much she liked Gwen. 

Their conversation continued to flow naturally, and eventually led to the subject of relationships.   
They had been talking about how Gwaine and Percival had began dating shortly after the musical auditions, and how happy they seemed together. 

“I wish I could be with someone who would make me happy the way Gwaine makes Percival happy,” Gwen said.

“Well, is there anyone you’re interested in?” Morgana half regretted asking, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.  
“There is someone I’ve been into for a long time now,” Gwen answered, “But I’m not sure they feel the same way,”

“Why have you never told me?” Morgana exclaimed, “What are they like?”

“They go to school here here. They like musicals, same as me; they’re creative, smart, and driven,” Gwen said, she seemed hesitant to add the next part, “and they happen to be a Pendragon,” Gwen smiled, hoping Morgana would catch on that she was talking about her.

Morgana smiled, but Gwen could tell it was forced, “Do you want me to find out if Arthur likes you back?” 

“Arthur?” Gwen said, taken aback.

“Yeah,” Morgana said, looking slightly confused, “That’s who you’re talking about right?”

Gwen laughed, “Morgana,” she scooted closer to Morgana on the couch, “I’m talking about you,” Gwen looked nervously into Morgana’s eyes.

“You like me?” Morgana said, sounding more shocked than confused. 

“Yeah,” Gwen said, hesitantly reaching for Morgana’s hand, “Ever since we met back in first year. I remember seeing you for the first time and thinking you were the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid my eyes on. Then, we became friends, and I realized that you were just as beautiful in the inside. I think I’m in love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and you just want to be friends-”

“Gwen,” Morgana smiled, “I think I’m in love with you too,”

Gwen smiled from ear to ear, as bright as the stars on a clear summer night. Morgana felt her heart flutter, as she melted from the inside out. She felt so overjoyed that she might start to tear up. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Morgana said finally, staring into Gwen’s shimmering brown eyes.

Gwen nodded and began to move closer to Morgana, her eyes fluttering closed. Morgana brought her hand up to rest on Gwen’s jawline as she leaned in to close the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet. They moved slowly, and were periodically interrupted by one of them smiling so wide it broke the kiss. Gwen had kissed people before, but kissing Morgana was different. Kissing her felt like coming home. When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against one another, both of them sporting smiles that could light up the world. 

They shifted apart as they heard the door handle turn. Arthur stumbled in, his hands full with grocery bags.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need any help,” Arthur said sarcastically, “you two just sit there. If I drop these bags, I guess we just won’t have food for the week,”

Morgana rolled her eyes, standing up from the couch, “There’s no need to be that dramatic,” she took a bag from Arthur and carried it to the kitchen. Gwen followed behind them into the kitchen to help put away groceries. In spite of their confession of love, and subsequent kiss, Gwen didn’t know how to interact with Morgana and Arthur. Did Morgana want to keep it a secret? Was she going to tell Arthur later? Did she want to tell Arthur what was going on between them now? What was even going on between them?

After they put away the groceries, the three of them sat in the living room to talk. On any other night this would have been normal, but they felt awkward. Arthur’s presence kept them from discussing what they really needed to, and the uncertainty between Morgana and Gwen seemed to make joking around with Arthur impossible. It was close to midnight when they began yawning.

“It’s getting quite late,” Arthur announced, “Gwen, were you staying here, or did you want me to walk you home?” 

Gwen was unsure what to say. If she ended up staying this late before she would just stay over so Arthur could just stay home. If she said she was staying would that make Morgana uncomfortable? Or make it seem like she was trying to move too fast?

“You can stay over if you want,” Morgana said, noticing how unsure Gwen looked. 

“Yeah,” Gwen said finally, “I’ll stay over,”

“Well,” Arthur said, standing up as he yawned and stretched out his arms, “I’m headed to bed then. Goodnight Gwen,” 

“Goodnight,” Gwen said back.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” Morgana called as Arthur walked away. He turned back and made a face at Morgana. She chuckled as she copied his mocking expression. 

“I can sleep out here on the couch, if you want,” said Gwen after Arthur left.

“You can sleep in my room like you usually do,” said Morgana, “If you don’t want to share a bed, I’ll take the couch,”

“No, it’s fine,” said Gwen, as she followed Morgana to her room.

Morgana sifted through her dresser, pulling out pajamas for both her and Gwen. Morgana walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Gwen changed in Morgana’s room. 

“I grabbed a new toothbrush from the drawer and set it on the counter for you,” said Morgana, as she walked back in her room. 

“Thanks,” said Gwen shyly, with a small smile as she sauntered to the bathroom. 

When Gwen walked back in Morgana was already in bed. She had tucked herself in on the left side of the bed, leaving space for Gwen on the right. Morgana had been reading through some of her notes for the musical when Gwen walked in. Morgana looked up at her with a faint smile on her lips. Gwen smiled back, pushing her dark curls behind her ear as she blushed at the sight of Morgana with her long black hair tied into a messy bun, and her wireframe glasses slipping down her nose. Gwen settled into bed next to Morgana, keeping a distance between them. A few moments later, Morgana set her notebook down on the nightstand. She set her glasses on top of the book and turned to face Gwen. 

“I’m sorry things got so awkward after Arthur came home,” Morgana said.

“Things are always awkward with Arthur,” Gwen said, chuckling and turning to look at Morgana.

“I suppose you’re right,” Morgana laughed, “I did want to talk to you more, though,” she reached for Gwen’s hand, and intertwined their fingers, “You’ve been my best friend for quite a while now, and I just feel like our relationship - is it okay if I use that word?” Gwen nodded, “Our relationship won’t progress like it would if we had just met. So, I don’t want to be too forward or anything, but I’ve known you for years. I just want to know, what are we? Are we girlfriends? Just friends testing out a relationship?”

Gwen smiled, placing her other hand on top of their hands already joined together, “I would love to be your girlfriend, if you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I would like that,” Morgana said, a shining smile across her face. She leaned in to kiss Gwen, stopping halfway to allow Gwen to close the gap. Their second kiss was more passionate. Gwen’s hands moved to rest on Morgana’s hips, as Morgana lifted her hand to place it on the back of Gwen’s neck, pulling her closer. Gwen deepened the kiss, moving one hand from Morgana’s hip up her back. They pulled apart, gazing into eachothers eyes, and smiling as they both felt they were looking at the most beautiful sight in the universe. 

“We should probably get to bed,” Morgana said, after a long pause.

“Yeah,” Gwen agreed, “We have to be up at a reasonable hour tomorrow,” They both laid down and pulled the sheets up closer to them, facing towards the right side of the room. 

“Is it okay if I put my arm around you?” asked Morgana, softly.

“Yeah,” said Gwen, a gentle smile spread across her face, although Morgana could not see it. Her hand draped across Gwen’s waist as she slowly moved closer so her arm was wrapped around Gwen properly. Gwen moved her hand to interlace her fingers with Morgana’s.

“Goodnight, Gwen,” Morgana said softly.

“Goodnight, Morgana,” Gwen said, as she began to drift off. 

✤✤✤

When they woke up the next morning, their limbs were tangled together and they smelt the faint aroma of breakfast cooking in the other room. Morgana took her arm from around Gwen and sat up, stretching her arms out. Gwen couldn’t help but smile, waking up next to Morgana. 

Morgana smiled back at Gwen, “Good Morning,” Morgana said in a gruffer voice than usual. 

“Good Morning, Morgana,” Gwen said, standing up from the bed, prompting Morgana to do the same. They both walked out to the kitchen where they were met with the sight of Arthur cooking breakfast for the three of them.

“You slept in too,” Arthur said, turning to notice Morgana and Gwen walk in. It was true, the clock on the stove indicated it was already 11, “I thought I’d be a good brother slash friend and make you two some breakfast,” 

“That’s a first for you,” Morgana said in a mocking tone.

“Cooking breakfast,” Arthur questioned.

“No, being a good brother,” Morgana’s tone was serious, although her face indicated that she was joking. Arthur grasped his chest in an attempt to be fake hurt, but his chuckling ruined the act. 

They ate their breakfast, then gathered everything they needed for the show that night. The air was warm as the three of them walked to Gwen’s dorm, but the cool breeze off the lake made it just the right temperature. Morgana resisted the urge to hold Gwen’s hand as they walked; their relationship was very new, and it seemed much to early to get Arthur involved. 

They made it to the theatre around 2 p.m., an hour before everyone else was to arrive. Merlin also came early, walking into the theatre only a few minutes after Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur arrived. Slowly, the cast and crew all arrived, and everyone began to get ready for the show. 

Gwen walked onstage for the opening number, and Morgana smiled from ear to ear. Her singing was beautiful, her dancing impeccable, and her acting was flawless. Morgana didn’t feel that twinge of jealousy when Gwen kissed Arthur onstage that night. At most, she just found it odd, her girlfriend kissing her brother onstage, but she knew that Gwen was only interested in her. Morgana and Merlin both agreed the first show went better than they ever could have imagined - especially considering the disaster of a dress rehearsal. Each show after that seemed to get better and better - which Morgana and Merlin barely thought possible. 

✤✤✤

The cast party was held after the final show on closing night. There were snacks and drinks in the foyer of the theatre, and music playing over the sound system. The sounds of laughter filled the air, as everyone talked and celebrated well into the night. 

Morgana and Gwen sat on a couch off to the side of the foyer, Morgana’s arm rested on the back of the couch behind Gwen. They were having an animated conversation with Gwaine and Percival. 

“All I’m saying is, if you would’ve cast me as Belle, I definitely could have hit that high note in ‘Something There’,” said Gwaine.

“As much as I think you’re wrong,” started Morgana, “I have to admit, you would put on one hell of a show as Belle,”

“Exactly,” yelled Gwaine, “and Gwen could have absolutely killed it as Gaston,”

“Let’s be honest,” Percival interjected, “Gwen could kill it as any role,” They all agreed as Gwen blushed and tried to brush the compliment aside.

“Gwaine!” yelled Ellyan from the door to the theatre, “Sophia want to challenge you to a dance battle,” Gwaine jumped up and ran over to Ellyan.

“I guess I better go too, then,” said Percival, standing up, “I better play the supportive boyfriend. Even though he’s about to get his ass kicked by Sophia,” Percival jogged off after Gwaine. 

“You did absolutely incredible, love,” Morgana said after both Gwaine and Percival left, “In every performance, you killed it, just like we were all saying,”

Gwen smiled as her eyes met Morgana’s, “Thank you,” she stared into Morgana’s eyes and slowly leaned in. Their foreheads rested against one another, “I never could have done it without the best director here to pull it all together,” 

With that, Morgana pressed their lips together, kissing Gwen gently. Morgana cradled Gwen’s jaw with her right hand, as she interlocked their other hands. Gwen could’ve sworn she was going to melt. The room faded away as they kissed, the sounds of the party became dull and incoherent. 

Morgana pulled back to smile at Gwen, “I’m so lucky that you’re part of my life, Gwen. I love you,” she spoke softly.

“I love you too, Morgana,” Gwen gushed. 

Just as they were about to lean back in for another kiss, they were met with Arthur’s voice, “Imagine that, Morgana showing actual emotions,”

“You’re one to talk,” retorted Morgana, turning to look at Arthur. Her and Gwen both smiled as they noticed Merlin and Arthur’s interlocked fingers. 

“What can I say,” I’m getting better at the whole showing emotions thing,” said Arthur, as he led Merlin over to the couch where Gwaine and Percival had been sitting. Arthur brought Merlin’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. It was a sweet gesture, that made Merlin blush, and caught Morgana off guard. 

“When did this happen?” Morgana asked, gesturing vaguely between them. 

“After the first show,” Merlin said, “I was a bit jealous when Arthur and Gwen kissed onstage - although I see now that I had nothing to worry about,” he interrupted his own story, “I realized I wasn’t going to just get over him, so I marched right over to him after the show and told him how I felt,” 

“So, I told him how I had been into him since first-year, and then we went out that night on our first date,” added Arthur.

“You’ve liked Merlin since first-year?” said a shocked Morgana, “I didn’t even know you liked boys,”

“I’m bisexual” said Arthur, “And to be fair, I didn’t know you liked girls until a couple minutes ago,”

“Arthur, I came out as a lesbian in high school. How oblivious are you?”

“You’re one to talk. Morgana, when I confessed to liking you, you thought I was talking about Arthur,” interjected Gwen.

“Who’s oblivious now?” Arthur mocked Morgana.

“Still you,” said Merlin, “When I told you that I liked you, you thought I meant as a friend for a solid five minutes,”

“I thought you were straight,” Arthur tried to defend himself.

“How?” Merlin said, laughing as he gestured vaguely to himself. 

“We met in a musical theatre club, for God’s sake. How did any of us think the others were straight?” Gwen chuckled.


End file.
